Prisonnier de la classe
by Nathie-chan
Summary: Les titulaires de Rikkai s'aperçoivent des notes de leur jeune Ace. Il est temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure.
1. Jackal-sensei

**Voici une mini fic d'une idée random que j'ai eu!  
Je peux le sortir puisqu'il était déjà écrit il y a quelques temps déjà.  
Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, je suis absolument désolée!  
Je suis tombée malade, donc je ne peux pas écrire...  
Je passe le 3/4 de mes journées clouée au lit...  
Mais dès que je serai guérie, je vous promets d'écrire les chapitres et de les publier le plus tôt que possible! ^^**

 **Les personnages de Prince of Tennis appartiennent à Konomi Takeshi.**  
 **L'image de couverture appartient à ?** **.**  
 **Le texte appartient à Nathie-chan.**

* * *

En voyant les notes de leur jeune Ace, les membres du club de tennis de Rikkai ne pouvaient l'accepter. Bien que chacun d'eux connaisse la plus grande faiblesse du deuxième année, celui-ci n'avait guère de meilleurs notes dans les autres matières. C'est pourquoi ils avaient décidé d'enseigner à Kirihara Akaya lors d'une réunion improvisée alors qu'il était absent. Chacun des titulaires avait consenti à enseigner leur plus grand point fort pour que les notes s'améliorent.

Ils n'avaient en aucun cas glissé le moindre mot au premier intéressé. Ce fut Sanada, le vice-capitaine de l'équipe de tennis qui avait convoqué l'élève de deuxième année. Lorsqu'il lui avait fait face, Kirihara ne pouvait d'aucune façon refuser, de peur de devoir subir les foudres de son vice-capitaine. De tous les membres, c'était cet homme de fer qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Lorsque l'heure sonna, Kirihara fit tout en son possible pour être là à l'heure, sinon qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait de sa personne. Sanada ne tolérait aucunement le retard d'une seconde lors des entraînements, il ne fera pas exception pour sa convocation et l'Ace de Rikkai le savait mieux que quiconque.

Positionné devant la porte qui donnait sur la classe 3-A qui était celle de Sanada Genichirou et de Yagyuu Hiroshi, Kirihara agrippa la poignée et fit glisser la porte pour être en mesure d'y entrer. Dès qu'il mit un pied à l'intérieur, il tourna sa tête et fut surpris.

« Senpai!? » S'étonna-t-il alors qu'il se mit face à eux.

Au fond de la salle de classe se trouvait chacun des troisièmes années qui gardaient toujours un œil vigilant sur leur Ace. Chacun d'eux portait un sourire sur son visage alors que le regard vert du plus jeune les fixait un à un.

« Akaya. » Interpella Yanagi.

« O-oui! »

« Kirihara-kun, n'oublie pas de refermer la porte derrière toi. » Fit Yagyuu tout en replaçant ses lunettes.

Suite à l'avertissement d'un de ses senpai, le deuxième année s'exécuta et s'avança ensuite vers eux. Ils le regardèrent tous avec un une expression neutre à présent. Quelque chose dit à Kirihara qu'il ne sortira pas d'ici avant un bon moment.

« Akaya, chacun d'entre nous allons t'enseigner une matière. » Dit Sanada.

« Eh…? »

« La première personne sera Jackal. » Compléta Yanagi.

Les yeux verts du jeune élève se posèrent maintenant sur son premier professeur et celui-ci lui sourit. Il pouvait se réjouir que la première personne ne fût pas celle qui lui faisait courir cent tours de terrains. Sans perdre un instant, Jackal sortit de son sac un cahier. Dès l'Ace vit ce qui était écrit dessus, se figea sur place.

Tout le monde eut un petit rire en voyant la réaction de leur protégé en faisant face à son pire cauchemar.

« Bonne chance! » Lança Marui en tapotant l'épaule de l'élève.

Les autres titulaires suivirent les pas du plus âgé, laissant seul Jackal et Kirihara.

« Révisons Kirihara. »

Jackal installa le cahier à une page précise et déposa un crayon à papier ainsi qu'une gomme.

« _On va commencer par ça._ » Fit le professeur Jackal en anglais.

Mais à en voir la tête de son élève, il se douta qu'il n'avait strictement rien compris. Il soupira et se dit dans ses pensées qu'il avait un grand chemin à parcourir.

« Complète les énoncés. »

Il pointa les exercices du cahier alors qu'il força Kirihara à s'asseoir sur la chaise. Celui-ci scruta de ses yeux verts les mots imprimés noirs sur la page blanche. Il comprenait à peine un mot sur deux et n'avait réellement aucune idée de ce qu'il devait inscrire comme réponse. Jackal l'observa et se doutait qu'il n'allait rien écrire du tout.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jackal retira le cahier. Il savait que le deuxième année excellait autant qu'un poisson rouge dans cette matière. Seulement il n'avait jamais été témoin des capacités du plus jeune.

« Reprenons les bases. Comment sont structurées les phrases en anglais? »

« Sujet, objet, verbe! » Répondit Kirihara.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé la structure de la langue japonaise… »

Si la réponse avait été identique en termes de structure, il n'aurait pas posé la question. En une heure, il ne pourra jamais arriver à quoi que ce soit. Mais s'il arrivait à sortir d'ici et que l'Ace puisse retenir la structure des phrases, ce sera déjà un miracle.

Jackal avait été désigné puisque l'anglais est sa langue maternelle. Yagyuu aurait aussi pu parfaitement lui enseigner, mais il lui avait laissé puisque ses aptitudes étaient supérieures aux siennes.

Jackal sortit une feuille lignée vierge. Il y inscrit une phrase en anglais simple et basique. Il indiqua au-dessus de chaque section quelle partie était le sujet, le verbe et l'objet. Il retranscrit la phrase en en la traduisant en japonais en exécutant le même procédé et expliqua plus en détails. Pendant un instant, le visage de Kirihara s'illumina. Jackal esquissa un léger sourire. Peut-être que finalement il avait fini par comprendre une des bases de l'anglais? Mais ses espoirs furent anéantis plutôt rapidement.

« Bah, dans le pire des cas, je n'ai qu'à la traduire mot pour mot! »

« Les structures ne sont pas pareilles! »

Tout en soupirant, Jackal sortit une seconde feuille. Il inscrit une phrase une fois de plus et demanda à Kirihara de la recopier à chaque ligne sur la feuille. Il se mit à exécution. Il ne comprenait que les deux premiers mots.

 _Je suis entêté et idiot.  
Je suis entêté et idiot.  
Je suis entêté et idiot.  
Je suis entêté et idiot.  
Je suis entêté et idiot._


	2. Yagyuu-sensei

Jackal mit le pied en dehors de la salle de classe où se trouvait avec le jeune ace en train de recopier la même phrase depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Il n'aura certainement rien appris, mais il pourra néanmoins être en mesure d'écrire une phrase complète dans la langue anglaise.

Comme à son habitude, Yagyuu Hiroshi était à l'heure où il le fallait. C'était probablement la personne la plus ponctuelle dans toute l'équipe. Ainsi que Sanada Genichirou. Jackal donna une légère tape amicale sur l'épaule de celui qui replaçait ses lunettes sur son visage. Le Gentleman pouvait facilement s'imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé durant le premier cours particulier. Il pénétra ensuite dans la salle de classe.

« Kirihara-kun. » Appela Yagyuu.

Le deuxième année releva la tête. Il voyait l'un de ses senpai marcher d'un pas strict vers lui avec plusieurs ouvrages de référence dans ses bras. Il vint les déposer sur le bureau de son élève.

« Littérature. » Lut Kirihara sur l'un des nombreux livres.

« Exactement. »

Sans même prononcer un mot de plus, Yagyuu ouvrit le premier livre sur la pile à une page précise qu'il avait déjà en tête. Tout en l'observant, Kirihara imaginait déjà la pénibilité de cette prochaine heure. Peut-être que l'anglais n'était pas si mal que ça au final?

« Qui a écrit Genji monogatari? » Demanda le professeur.

« Eh? » Fut le seul mot qui s'échappa de la bouche du plus jeune.

À quoi s'attendait-il sérieusement? Il savait que les connaissances de son kouhai se limitaient aux règles de tennis et aux jeux vidéo. Mais ignorer l'auteur qui a écrit un des classiques de la littérature japonaise était tout un exploit que Kirihara Akaya venait de faire. Il n'espérait pas que son jeune élève lui donne le véritable nom de l'auteur, mais au moins le nom de plume sous lequel il était connu et avait écrit l'ouvrage en question.

« Murasaki Shikibu. » Concéda Yagyuu en donnant la réponse.

Mais en à voir la tête que Kirihara faisait, cela ne lui disait strictement rien.

« L'intrigue du livre se déroule pendant l'époque de Heian. Il s'agit pour beaucoup du premier roman psychologique du monde également. » Ajouta-t-il en espérant qu'il retienne quelques informations pour sa culture générale.

Il referma la livre et en prit un second.

« Qui a gagné le prix Nobel de littérature en 1994? » Tenta de nouveau le troisième année.

Il laissa plusieurs minutes pour le laisser répondre, mais rien ne vient.

« Kenzaburou Ooe » Donna une fois de plus Yagyuu la réponse à sa propre question.

Le questionner de la sorte n'aboutira à rien, le Gentleman le sentait à présent.

« Quel type de jeux vidéo peut-on retrouver qui se rapproche le plus de la littérature? » Fit le troisième année en refermant le livre qu'il avait en main.

« Visual Novel! » Fit spontanément Kirihara, bien heureux d'avoir une réponse malgré tout.

Son professeur particulier sourit. Il n'était peut-être pas sans espoir finalement. Il craignait que ses lacunes littéraires ne soient un vrai désastre, mais s'il posait ses questions d'une certaine manière à aller chercher ses intérêts, cela pouvait fort le sauver. Yagyuu réfléchit un moment tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Parfois on peut y retrouver des extras dans ces jeux vidéo. Ces extras sont à quelques occasions des récits littéraires de quel type? »

Cette fois, l'élève eut un peu de difficulté. Il chercha pendant de longues secondes. À un moment il vint pour ouvrir la bouche et dire sa réponse, mais se retint au final. Il mit sa main sur son menton et tenta de fouiller ses plus vieux souvenirs dans son esprit. Il avait pourtant la réponse sur le bout de la langue, mais elle ne voulait pas se rendre jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Yagyuu était une personne qui savait très bien attendre et laissa tout le temps qu'il fallait au jeune Ace pour se remémorer ses expériences de jeu. Il était au courant qu'il exerçait plus les jeux de combats que ce genre de jeu beaucoup plus littéraire.

« Novel…? » Hésita finalement Kirihara, pas aussi confiant que sa précédente réponse.

« Light Novel. Soixante-dix-huit pourcent de chance que tu aies la moitié de la réponse, comme Yanagi-kun m'avait mentionné un peu plus tôt. » Rectifia le Gentleman.

Il avait presque eu une deuxième bonne réponse. Malgré tout, Yagyuu allait changer sa méthode. Il déblaya plusieurs livres pour arriver à celui qu'il cherchait. Il l'empoigna avant de remettre les autres livres qu'il avait chassés quelques instants plus tôt sur la pile à nouveau. Il déposa gentiment le livre en sa possession devant le deuxième élève.

« C'est la période de lecture. » Annonça-t-il.

Kirihara plongea son regard vert sur la couverture du livre. Il pouvait y voir comme intitulé ''L'histoire de la littérature à travers les époques japonaises.''

« C'est un auteur étranger qui a écrit ce livre et il est réellement complet. Ça sera ton étude pour cette matière. » Expliqua-t-il.

Pour le reste de la période d'enseignement de Yagyuu Hiroshi, il la passa à observer le jeune Ace à lire l'ouvrage qu'il lui avait désigné.

* * *

 **Voilà le deuxième chapitre avec Yagyuu comme professeur!**  
 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**  
 **J'essaierai aussi de réellement faire un chapitre pour chaque 2 semaines!**


	3. Niou-sensei

Dès que le Gentleman sortit de la classe, un autre y entra immédiatement.

« Eh? Yagyuu-senpai? Mais je pensais qu'on avait fini avec la littérature… » Fit Kirihara, étonné.

« Penses-tu réellement que je vais te lai- »

« Niou-kun! » S'interposa le Yagyuu original.

« Puri! » Dit le joueur de tour en annulant son illusion puisque son coéquipier de tennis ne semblait pas aimer ses gestes.

Le binoclard de Rikkai souhaitait que Niou prenne les choses au sérieux et aide leur kouhai sans le tourmenter, ce qui demandait beaucoup d'efforts à l'élève le plus perturbateur que la prestigieuse école de Kanagawa n'ait jamais connu.

Niou roula ses yeux bleus en guise de réponse aux réprimandes silencieuses de son partenaire de double et déposa le livre de mathématique sur le pupitre où se trouvait le jeune Ace qui excellait en tennis, mais nullement en cette matière.

Lorsque ses yeux verts se posèrent sur l'ouvrage scolaire, il les remonta aussitôt vers le troisième année. Le plus jeune ne s'attendait aucunement à ce que ce joueur de tours professionnel ne soit un as dans les mathématiques et pourtant c'était bien la matière dans laquelle l'illusionniste s'illustrait.

Au moment où Kirihara tendait sa main pour ouvrir le bouquin rempli de formules incompréhensibles pour lui, celle plus large de son aîné vint l'en empêcher.

« Tu dois passer un petit test avant. » Fit le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée.

« Eh? »

Niou rigola intérieurement. Il sortit une feuille d'une de ses poches de pantalon et la glissa sur le livre. Intrigué, le jeune Ace du tennis ouvrit le morceau de papier qui était plié en deux et y découvrit ce qui y était inscrit à l'encre bleue.

P(-1/X)=(2X^6 - X^5 + 2X^3 - 3X + 1)/X^6

Les yeux grands écarquillés, Kirihara restait incrédule fasse à cette équation. C'était quoi cette chose magique dont il ne comprenait rien. Certes, il comprenait qu'il y avait la variable x ainsi que plusieurs exposants, mais que voulait dire le P. Et quelle valeur était le x dans tout ça? Et puis, ce n'était pas du niveau de collège, mais plutôt de lycée!

« Niou-senpai… » Tenta le deuxième année.

« Ce n'est pas si compliqué. » Rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté du pupitre de son élève.

Sans même rajouter quoi que ce soit, l'étudiant à la chevelure noire se risqua à résoudre ce problème, mais il abandonna aussitôt qu'il essaya de comprendre comment il devait s'y prendre. La prochaine heure s'annonçait déjà beaucoup plus pénible que les deux précédentes. Il jeta plusieurs coups d'œil à son senpai qui restait assis sur sa chaise à jouer avec deux marionnettes de Sanada et Yukimura.

« Niou-senpai… » Interpella le plus jeune.

L'aîné arrêta son passe-temps et posa son regard sur la feuille, mais il n'y avait rien… Il soupira et sortit un crayon pour y inscrire une nouvelle équation.

((57 x 4 + 98 - 1) + (20 / 2 )) / 0 = ?

« Résous celle-là à la place. »

Les yeux de l'élève s'illuminèrent. Il comprenait finalement tous les éléments de ce problème mathématique. Il se sentait maintenant confiant quant à ses capacités. Gonflé à bloc, il se laissa aller à la résolution.

Une minute passait. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent ensuite. Dix minutes. Quinze… Même après vingt minutes penché sur ce problème, Kirihara y était bloqué. Il n'y arrivait pas, mais il ne voulait pas baisser les bras, pas après avoir été en mesure de résoudre plus de la moitié. Bien sûr, Niou lui avait mentionné dès le début de sa leçon que la calculatrice était strictement interdite.

Désespéré, le deuxième année se tourna pour la n-ième fois vers son professeur. Celui-ci jouait toujours avec les marionnettes, mais cette fois il s'agissait du Data Master et du jeune Ace. Il avait terriblement envie de poser la question de la raison pour laquelle il avait ce genre de marionnettes en sa possession, mais il ravala son questionnement et retourna à l'équation.

Les minutes défilèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Il ne restait que cinq minutes avant que son heure ne se termine. Le joueur de tours se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers la porte qui mena au corridor.

« Eh, Niou-senpai! C'est quoi la réponse?! » Interpella Kirihara, découragé.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, le professeur improvisé tourna sur ses talons et fit un clin d'œil à son ancien élève.

« Piyo! »

Puis il quitta la salle de classe, laissant le cadet dans l'ignorance.


	4. Yukimura-sensei

Bien que Niou Masaharu n'aie pas appris grand-chose à ce pauvre deuxième année, c'est tout de même avec le sourire qu'il sortit de la salle de classe. Yagyuu l'avait attendu au pied de la porte et le fixait droit dans les yeux. Ses craintes s'étaient maintenant concrétisées ; son partenaire de double n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se payer la tête de leur protégé.

Avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer la moindre chose à l'égard de l'illusionniste, une main vint se poser délicatement sur son épaule, ce qui l'empêcha de critiquer l'enseignement de son partenaire de tennis. Yukimura. Le regard que le capitaine lui envoya était doux. Yagyuu et Niou regardèrent le dirigeant de l'équipe sans même poser la moindre question. Tout ce qu'ils virent était la porte qui glissait pour ensuite se refermer doucement.

« Whoa! Yukimura-buchou! » S'exclama le deuxième année.

L'interpelé sourit chaleureusement à son protégé. Le bébé de l'équipe de tennis fut bien surpris de voir tout l'équipement que le troisième année avait préparé pour lui. Il resta sagement assis à sa place le temps que son senpai achève les préparations de son cours particulier. Il allait assister à un cours d'art, ce qui était l'une des spécialités du capitaine de l'équipe de tennis. Un chevalet ainsi qu'une toile était ce qui avait de plus grand. Plusieurs pots de peinture acrylique et de différents types de pinceau y étaient également.

« Bien, Kirihara. » Interpella le jeune homme à la voix quelque peu féminine.

« Oui, buchou! » Répondit immédiatement le plus jeune.

Sans même continuer ses explications, Yukimura s'éclipsa derrière le chevalet où se trouvait une toile vierge. Sans même s'en rendre compte, l'Ace le suivit de son regard vert.

« Commençons. »

La tête d'algue répondit par un simple signe de tête, mais détourna aussitôt le regard pour le projeter sur les murs de la salle de classe.

« B-b-buchou… Eh… »

« Allons, allons Kirihara. » Rigola Yukimura.

Ce n'était pas par gêne, mais plutôt par surprise que le deuxième année avait détourné le regard. Il était pourtant habitué lorsqu'ils étaient dans les vestiaires du club, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que son capitaine se dénuderait le haut de son corps pour son cours particulier. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Yukimura se plaça au centre de la classe tout en prenant soin de s'être improvisé un petit espace avec les pupitres de la salle de l'établissement scolaire.

Il se positionna au centre tout en prenant une pose artistique. Les jambes légèrement croisés, courbé quelque peu vers l'avant, la main gauche sur le torse, main droite à l'avant de son corps et la tête relevé vers le plafond de la classe.

Il détourna seulement ses yeux bruns vers son kouhai qui n'avait pas du tout bougé.

« Kirihara, c'est l'heure de commencer. » Appela-t-il.

« E-eh… Oui! »

L'Ace de l'équipe reprit ses esprits et se dirigea précipitamment vers le chevalet où son capitaine avait pris le soin de tout préparer pour lui. Il pencha sa tête d'algue sur la droite pour apercevoir son quatrième professeur faire toujours la statue, mais qui lui sourit quelques secondes pour l'encourager.

« Buchou… Est-ce… » Commença Kirihara avant de se taire en voyant l'équipement de peinture reposer tout près de lui.

« Laisse l'inspiration s'épanouir à l'intérieur de toi et laisse ta créativité dicter tes mouvements. » Fit le plus vieux pour répondre à la question cachée du futur capitaine de l'équipe de tennis.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. L'élève à la chevelure noire sentit une étrange sensation à l'intérieur de son corps et inconsciemment, il fit un hochement de la tête. Il empoigna la palette avec déjà plusieurs couleurs ainsi que le pinceau. Il observa pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se lancer. Sur la toile reposant tranquillement sur le chevalet, les couleurs s'étalèrent de plus en plus, la recouvrant peu à peu au grand complet.

Après la dernière touche du deuxième année, il recula de quelques pas pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Voyant ce geste, Yukimura devina facilement qu'il avait terminé. Il reprit donc une position normale et plus naturelle et partit se rhabiller. Il descendit des pupitres et se rapprocha de son protégé. Il découvrit l'œuvre de Kirihara.

Un rire s'échappa. Le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de retenir son rire face à la toile. Bien que ce ne fût pas du style réaliste, son jeune kouhai s'était rattrapé sur le style manga. Les proportions étaient à retravailler, mais dans l'ensemble il s'en était bien. Lu Yukimura sur la toile avait plusieurs traits féminins, mais c'est vrai que le capitaine avait un corps élancé. Le kouhai n'avait pas pour autant oublier les muscles du corps, même si ceux-ci n'étaient que faiblement représenter. C'était surtout l'improvisation avec un chibi Sanada au fond dont l'expression reflétait à la fois de l'étonnement et de la gêne.

Yukimura déposa une main sur l'épaule de l'Ace et lui sourit.

« C'est très bien! »

La tête d'algue répondit à son sourire.

« Je te laisse le soin de remettre la classe en ordre. » Fit l'élève à la chevelure bleue alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'approprier la toile et de ranger l'équipement de peinture.

«E-eh…?! »


	5. Sanada-sensei

Sanada entra dans la salle à son tour. Son capitaine avait déjà réchauffé ses poignets avec les arts plastiques dont la spécialité était la peinture. Il sera donc plus facile d'exécuter les mouvements pratiqués un art traditionnel japonais. Ce n'était pas la cérémonie de thé ou encore le kendo même si le vice-capitaine de l'équipe excellait dans ce domaine également.

Kirihara vit le troisième année et se raidit automatiquement. Le plus grand porta un coup d'œil sur son cadet.

« S-sanada-fukubuchou! » Fit le deuxième année.

Mais l'homme de fer ne répondit rien. Il installa plutôt les objets qu'il tenait en main. Plusieurs papiers ainsi qu'un support pour commencer. Il installa la pierre à encre avant déposer de l'encre de chine avec le pinceau de calligraphie.

Sanada se remémora lorsqu'il était en deuxième année et que le jeune Ace venait à peine de mettre les pieds ici à Rikkai. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de classe lors d'une des nombreuses pauses entre les cours et qu'il avait déposé une lettre de confrontation à l'intention de Yukimura, Yanagi et lui-même. Non pas qu'il avait été spécialement surpris, même qu'il aimait le tempérament de son kouhai. Par contre, ce qui l'avait à la fois indisposé et désespéré était la faible qualité des kanji qui étaient remplis de fautes.

Maintenant il avait la possibilité de rectifier le tir.

« Commence avec le kanji "Horizontal"! »

« O-oui! »

Kirihara obéit à la seconde suivante. Il déboucha le contenant de l'encre de chine et y déposa le bouchon. Il empoigna le pinceau spécialement fabriqué pour ce domaine et plongea les poils dans le liquide complètement noir. Il l'essuya sur le rebord pour y enlever l'excédent avant de se diriger vers le papier. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer dans l'écriture du kanji. Il fit le premier trait.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on tient le pinceau de calligraphie! Tarundoru! » Annonça d'une voix forte Sanada.

Kirihrara ferma les yeux tout en aillant un frisson qui parcourut le long de son corps.

Sanada enleva la feuille de papier et la mit de côté. Première tentative ratée. Il expliqua ensuite à son élève comment il devait s'y prendre et démontra la façon de faire avec un exemple qu'il fit. Il transcrivit le kanji "horizontal" sur le papier avant de retirer la pierre pour enlever la feuille. Il demanda à Kirihara de bien le mémoriser et remit tout en place avant de laisser une seconde chance au deuxième année.

L'Ace de Rikkai eut un petit sourire de malaise pendant qu'il reprit sa place. Il avait fait le bon trait, mais en voyant le kanji, il n'aurait pas réussi à l'écrire correctement. Cette fois il pourra s'en tirer en le recopiant puisqu'il l'avait sous ses yeux verts. Il se lança.

« Tarundoru! »

« Eh?! »

Kirihara arrêta ses mouvements et tourna la tête vers son professeur. Qu'avait-il manqué cette fois?

« Tu dois écrire le kanji avec le bon ordre de trait! »

« Mais… Si le kanji est pareil à la fin, ça revient au mê- »

« Pas du tout! » Coupa Sanada d'un ton sec.

Ses sourcils étaient sévèrement installés en angles au-dessus de ses yeux bruns. La calligraphie des kanji était réellement un art sacré. Penser de cette manière était une insulte. Sanada se devait de régler ce comportement. Cependant pourquoi le jeune Kirihara ne pouvait pas s'appliquer autant que lorsqu'il était sur un terrain de tennis? Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, il retira la page avec le kanji à moitié réalisé.

« Recommence! »

L'Ace retourna les yeux vers le pupitre avec le kit de calligraphie devant lui. S'il ne voulait pas subir un entraînement d'enfer le lendemain, il devait réellement se concentrer. L'outil à la main, il se laissa guider par son instinct.

Lorsque le tout fut terminé, il risqua un regard furtif vers l'homme de fer. Sanada le regarda tout simplement et hocha faiblement la tête.

« Prochain kanji "réalité" »

« Oui! »

Heureux d'avoir réussi le premier kanji, le plus jeune se lança dans le second, confiant. Il le réalisa rapidement avant de tourner la tête de nouveau vers son professeur, toujours heureux.

« Voilà, Sanada-fukubuchou! »

« Tarundoru… ! » Fit le vice-capitaine.

Kirihara le regarda stupéfait.

« Comment peux-tu être capable de rédiger un kanji niveau deux et ne pas être en mesure de faire un kanji de niveau trois?! » Hurla Sanada.


	6. Yanagi-sensei

Sanada avait quitté la salle de classe avec le matériel de calligraphie qu'il avait apporté. Ce deuxième année restait toujours un mystère… Comment avait-il réussi à passer de première à deuxième année? Kirihara manquait encore beaucoup de discipline même s'il s'était grandement amélioré en l'espace d'un an. Par contre, il en restait encore beaucoup à faire et il allait continuer à s'en charger personnellement.

Lorsque l'élève vit son senpai s'éclipser, il laissa échapper un léger soupir. Il n'était pas de tout repos d'étudier avec lui, mais ce n'était rien à comparer des entraînements de tennis. Il projeta sur regard vert sur l'horloge en haut du tableau. Les aiguilles indiquaient qu'il était déjà dix-sept heures. Il compta mentalement le nombre de ses aînés qui s'étaient déjà présentés devant lui et il n'en restait plus que deux.

C'est justement à cette même pensée que son avant-dernier professeur entra d'un pas sûr. Il tourna la tête vers son kouhai avant de se diriger vers lui et de prendre place à ses côtés. Il y avait une bonne pile de livres qui submergea le pupitre devant lequel Kirihara était assis. Surpris, le jeune étudiant se redressa complètement droit sur sa chaise.

« Ta moyenne en histoire du monde est de 46.73. » Fit Yanagi.

La tête d'algue dévisagea le Data master. Il se demanda intérieurement comment se pouvait-il qu'il puisse avoir une telle information sur ses notes scolaires. Mais il ne portait pas ce surnom pour rien.

« Il va donc falloir élargir ta connaissance dans cette matière d'au minimum 13.27. »

Un deuxième soupir prit l'Ace en moins de cinq minutes. Il reposa ses yeux sur la pile de documents et en vint à la conclusion qu'il lui était impossible de tout analyser en moins d'une heure.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Yanagi empoigna un livre dont la couverture était d'un vert forêt avec une écriture dorée. Il devait absolument se dépêcher puisque le temps jouait contre lui.

« Puisque tu connais déjà l'histoire du Japon mieux que les autres, on va étudier celle des États-Unis. » Décida le troisième année en ouvrant le livre à une page bien spécifique.

« Oh! C'est de là que Jackal-senpai vient! » S'exclama le plus jeune.

« Jackal ne vient pas des États-Unis, mais du Brésil. » Rectifia Yanagi.

« Eh… »

Kirihara sentit une légère honte monter en lui. Une chance que Jackal n'aie pas été présent. Ne voulant aucunement s'attarder sur ce détail, le professeur déposa le livre devant son élève et pointa sur une image un grand immeuble entièrement blanc.

« Dis-moi, Akaya, quel est ce bâtiment qui se trouve à Washington? » Questionna-t-il.

« Euh… C'est… euh… » Hésita le deuxième année. « Il s'agit de… le manoir blanc! »

Son aîné resta silencieux un certain moment.

« Ta réponse est à cinquante pourcent correcte. Il s'agit de la Maison Blanche. »

Le Data master referma aussitôt le livre et en ouvrit un autre. Kirihara resta tout simplement silencieux pendant ce temps. Le procédé resta le même; Yanagi pointa un monument historique sur une image.

« Celui-ci, de quoi s'agit-il? »

Les yeux verts du cadet regardèrent attentivement la structure photographiée. Il s'agissait d'une grande tour en forme de pyramide entièrement construit de barre de métal.

« Il se trouve en France, au cœur de la ville de Paris. » indiqua le troisième année.

« La tour de ferraille? »

« Faux. »

Il n'était pas étonnant que le jeune élève ait une aussi mauvaise note dans la matière s'il ignorait les monuments les plus connus dans le monde. Il y avait énormément de travail à faire. Malgré tout, l'aîné tenta quelque chose de sûrement plus facile pour son jeune élève. C'était l'une des sept merveilles du monde dans un pays plus proche duquel ils vivaient.

« La muraille de Chine! » S'exclama l'Ace en un seul instant.

« Ton score vient de monter de zéro pourcent à trente-trois point trente-trois pourcent! » Souligna le professeur pour énoncer la bonne réponse de la tête d'algue.

Sourire aux lèvres, le jeune Ace avait repris confiance et comptait même continuer sur cette lancée et c'est ce qu'ils firent pour le reste de l'heure. En connaissant les monuments historiques des plus grands pays, cela aidera à augmenter quelque peu la note.

Lorsque l'heure sonna, Yanagi prit un bout de papier et y inscrit le titre des ouvrages dont il souhaitait que Kirihara consulte ainsi que les nombreuses pages à lire. Il le tendit au deuxième année avant d'empiler les livres à nouveau sur ses bras et de quitter la salle. Ils avaient étendu toute la réunion sur un seul exercice, mais il fallait qu'il acquière également la théorie entourant toutes les images qu'il avait vu.


	7. Marui-sensei

Dès que la porte glissa et qu'une chevelure rouge apparut à travers du cadre de celle-ci, les yeux du plus jeune de l'équipe brillèrent. Kirihara allait maintenant pouvoir étudier tout en s'amusant à cent pourcent! Marui Bunta était le membre étant le plus décontracté de tous. Les pupilles vertes ne perdaient en rien leur éclat lorsque la tête d'algue aperçut l'instrument de musique accroché à l'épaule de son senpai. Il était vrai que cet adorateur de sucreries était aussi un amateur de musique et plus particulièrement celui de l'instrument à quatre cordes : la basse.

« Prêt à t'éclater, Kirikara? »

« Oh que oui, Marui-senpai! »

Sansperdre la moindre seconde, le plus âgé des deux étudiants s'installa tout en branchant un petit ampli dans l'une des prises de la classe. Les sons étaient tellement graves que malheureusement il était quasi impossible d'entendre les notes de la basse sans ampli.

Pour commencer, Marui fit une petite démonstration de ses talents. L'Ace resta stupéfait par l'habileté de son senpai à enchaîner les notes les unes après les autres tout en gardant le rythme sans faillir une seule fois. À le regarder, ça semblait si facile d'atteindre ce niveau.

« C'est génial, Marui-senpai! » S'exclama Kirihara.

« N'est-ce pas?! » Répondit le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge tout en faisant un clin d'œil. « À ton tour! »

Il enleva la basse de ses épaules et la présenta au petit rookie. Tout excité, la tête d'algue la prit précieusement avant de s'installer.

« Bon, pour commencer, il va falloir que tu te positionnes correctement. » Commença le troisième année.

Il prit les bras du plus jeune et vint les déposer convenablement sur l'instrument. La main droite prête à venir gratter les cordes alors que la main gauche était pour appuyer fortement sur les cordes, les deux combinés ensemble donneront les sons ainsi que la mélodie qui en résultera.

« Tu vas commencer par cette note, ensuite celle-ci. »

Marui fit glisser la main gauche de son élève pour lui montrer où se trouvaient les notes qu'il souhaitait qu'il joue et sur quelle corde des quatre il devait émettre une force assez conséquente pour émettre un son clair et continu. Mais après six ou sept notes, Kirihara avait déjà oublié les deux premières. Il arrêta son senpai pour lui expliquer qu'il n'arrivait pas à garder en mémoire toutes les notes. Le plus âgé rit légèrement, pas pour se moquer de l'Ace, mais plutôt qu'il était vrai qu'il était inutile de tout lui montrer puisqu'il ne retiendrait pas la moitié. Il changea donc sa méthode.

« Bien, commençons par pratiquer les cinq premières notes alors! » Fit-il.

L'élève de dernière année recommença à montrer les notes initiales.

« Vas-y! »

Cela prit quelques secondes avant que l'Ace ne se lance. La première note sortit de l'ampli et elle résonna à merveille. La deuxième suivit et elle sonna également bien. Les autres s'en suivent et le silence revenait dans la salle. Kirihara risqua un regard sur son senpai.

« Hé, hé! Pas mal du tout! » L'encouragea Marui, un sourire aux lèvres.

Un sourire en coin vint se dessiner sur le visage du deuxième année. Les encouragements du plus vieux eurent l'effet escompté. Le jeune à la chevelure noire était impatient d'avoir la suite des notes même s'il restait silencieux sur place. Mais seulement par le langage corporel, Marui pouvait facilement voir qu'il n'attendait plus que ça.

Il continua sa leçon en rajoutant cinq autres notes à la mélodie. Par contre, Kirihara devait reprendre depuis le début pour ne pas oublier les premières notes. Lorsqu'il tenta sa chance, il se trompa à la septième note et Marui l'arrêta dans l'immédiat lui montrant son erreur et l'obligea à répéter depuis le tout début et non pas là où il s'était trompé. C'était la meilleure méthode pour apprendre. Le corps était également capable d'apprendre par lui-même, comme une machine programmée.

Ils continuèrent ce procédé jusqu'à se rendre jusqu'à la moitié de la musique. Mais le bruit de la porte de la salle de classe les interrompit. Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête pour y voir le reste de l'équipe entré dans la pièce.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, mais il est déjà l'heure. » Fit le capitaine avec un sourire.

« Hein?! Quoi déjà?! » S'étonna l'élève.

« Il est déjà vingt heures, Kirihara-kun. » Informa le gentleman.

Les yeux verts se tournèrent vers le plus vieux du groupe.

« On continuera une prochaine fois! » Lança Marui même s'il savait pertinemment que l'Ace voulait continuer.

« Mais, je veux continuer Marui-senpai! Tu es le meilleur professeur! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Tarundoru! »

* * *

 **Voilà, voilu!**  
 **C'était le dernier chapitre de cette fiction! ^^**  
 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié et un immense merci de l'avoir suivi et de l'avoir lu!**  
 **Ça me fait réellement plaisir! o/**  
 **À la prochain pour une autre fiction ou sur mes autres en cours! ^^  
Et encore un immense merci! 3**


End file.
